


Unasked For Bonds

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: Trope Bingo [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bound Together, Community: trope_bingo, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Soul Bond, Unwanted Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Let me know when you find something. Got things to do and all that."





	Unasked For Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt, _handcuffed/bound together_ , on my trope bingo card.

"So do we have a way to break this yet?"

The question was met with furtive headshaking from Hill along with Bruce and a sharp spear of hurt that Tony would have customarily found tough to ignore if the person on the other end was someone else entirely, but forced himself to soldier onward.

"Well, let me know when you find something. I've got things to do. Armor to fix and all that."

As he pulls up the info on the arm, Tony hears Steve clear his throat to say something and turns his attention to focusing on the armor. And the new, intrusive mental bond that he didn't want or ask to have.

Stupid magic.


End file.
